celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
On Writing: Suggestions for Improvement
Detailed here is a list of suggestions on how to improve one's writing in a variety of ways, originally courtesy of CRRP's old Write Club. It is incomplete, and probably always will be, so adding to it would be greatly appreciated. Note that these are merely suggestions, not a checklist of things a writer must do to be considered a good writer. If you feel you can do better, please do so. Writing RP Threads *'Descriptions': Generally, small posts that do not describe much leave little room for response. This offers even less room for your own reply, and can create a toxic cycle. Unless this is part of the plan for the thread, consider what you can describe. The background is rarely set in stone - in a public area, people may come and go, while the weather can change outside. The body language of a character can convey vital information. The character's thoughts may differ as time goes on. If all else fails, do remember that in an RP thread, you can write in other people's interactions with the characters present. Whether or not this involves a man breaking into the room with a gun is up to you. *'Unnecessary Description': In the same vein, not all description is good. Keep away from purple prose as much as possible. Also, a monologue on a character's thoughts rarely gives someone something to reply to. Instead, focus more on interactions such as body language and dialog. Quality is much more important than quantity. Dealing with Multiverse Drain *'Power': This is simple enough. The great feats your character was once able to do are no longer accessible. This does not necessarily mean that your character would know this, however - a player can have quite a bit of fun writing a situation where their character would normally excel, only to fall flat because of their new lack of power. The character may have great difficulty properly controlling powers and techniques they once knew. *'Senses': Some characters may have had incredible senses before entering the Multiverse. Perhaps, upon entering the Multiverse, they no longer have the keen sense of sight, hearing, smell, and/or other senses that they once had. These senses would be dulled down. Perhaps it results in the character being disoriented or frustrated. *'Knowledge': Maybe a character was incredibly knowledgeable with some form of technology, martial arts, gunplay, or other skill. A character could have forgotten proper footwork while fighting with a sword. They may have to relearn things they were once experts in. IC and OOC Divide *'Relax': If you play a villain, heroes will try to stop you if you do something villainous out in the open. This is a fact of life. It does not mean the players behind those heroes dislike you; it is simply what the character would do. Do not take such things personally - in fact, if you are significant enough to draw such attention, take it as a compliment. Likewise, if you play a hero, villains may attempt to antagonize you. both if these situations can be used as stepping stones for plotlines and conflict that may lead to greater things. *'Don't be afraid of failure' or death: Similarly, where there is conflict, not everyone can win. And although winning is certainly nice, sometimes more interesting developements actually arise out of losing. Don't be afraid to let your character lose, it's alright, it will happen. They can get back up, knock the dust off, and try again. Death in the multiverse is generally temporary, not permanent, and can be quite the learning expirience IC. Category:Board Features Category:Guides and FAQs